A Different Ending
by AgganLe02
Summary: My version of what would happen if Gus did not die! I know this is overused but Gus is my favourite character so...yeah. Hpoefully the story doesn't suck like the summary. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction ! I'm not a native-English speaker so forgive me if there is any grammar mistake! Aggan**

**Augustus's POV**

**I wake up to see myself lying under a huge pile of blankets, surrounded by four white walls and an angelic face smiling at me. Hazel Grace. There are tears in her eyes when she says " I thought I'd never get to see you again." She sobs, and I sit up, pull her in for a hug. " Why would you even thought about that? I said I'd fight cancer for you, right?" She just nod, her face lights up a bit." How long have you been here?" I ask, hoping that she didn't wait here long.**

**" Two days." She blushes. " Why, Hazel Grace? Why didn't you leave? You know I can take care of myself." I ask , concerned. " Because like I just sajd, I thought I'd never see you again so I needed to see you, stay with you as long as possible. And it'd kill me if I didn't stay with you 'til your last moment." She confesses, almost break down sobbing again. It pains me to see her like that so I lean in and kiss her. It feels so good kissing her after days of unconsciousness. **

**" Hazel Grace, I have good news for you!" I say after we break off the kiss, smiling. " Which is...?" She asks, confused.**

**" That from now on, I promise that every moment I have, would be spent with you." She smiles at me. Just then, my parents walk in, begin to thank God, the doctors, the chemos, etc. And Hazel Grace leaves, promises to come back later.**

**Hazel's POV**

**After l leave the hospital, I call Isaac. His voice sounds panicked when he picks up.**

**" Hazel, please tell me that Gus didn't die. I cannot bear the thought that my only bro in this whole fucking world is fucking dead."**

**" Isaac, calm down. He's not dead, I just saw him in the ' shitty hospital' and the self aggrandizing bastard is back!" I reply and wait for Isaac to calm himself.**

**" Oh, thanks. By the way, Monica called me yesterday." He says and I can hear his laughter.**

**" What?" I ask, surprised.**

**" Yeah, she told me that she didn't blame for turning blind and she wants to get back together with me! She was like ' What did they do to you, babe? Did the hijack you or something?' when I said that I'm over her."**

**" Woah, what a bitch! Oh, do you want to go to the hospital with me in the evening? I promised Gus I'll come later." I tell him.**

**" Sure, I guess I can go at 8. See ya later Hazel!"**

**" Okay, bye!" I say, ending the call. I run downstairs slowly with Phillip bouncing on the staircases. **

**" Mom," I call out " can I go see Gus after dinner?"**

**" Sure sweetie! But make sure to be back before 11.30!" She answers, yelling from the kitchen. " Love you mom!" I yell back to her." Love you too, so much" she says, her voice a little smaller. After that, I settle myself on the couch and call Augustus. He picks up at the third ring.**

**Me: " Hey, me and Isaac are dropping by later, do you need anything?"**

**Gus: " No, nothing at all. Just you, Isaac and a double cheese burger." I smile even though he can't see me.**

**Me: " Okay then. I'll buy one before stopping by. Happy?"**

**Gus: " Obviously. I love you! Okay?"**

**Me: " Okay and I love you even more!"**

**Gus: " I doubt it." Then he hangs up.**

**AN: That's it for the first chapter. Sorry for the font, I'm doing that on a tablet. Please review, follow and favourite!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Woah, my first story and more than 300 views! I know it's not that much but to me it is. So thank you to all that followed and favourited my story. Special thanks to my friend LittleMarauder29 who didn't even read the book but still follow, favorite and review my story. Shout out to lunaisabella for being the first to review, follow and favorite. All your actions made my week! Literally.

Aggan

Hazel's POV

At 8, I take the car keys and drive off to Isaac's. When I reach his porch, I see Monica working her butt off to get him to kiss her. Poor Isaac. I was about to go to them and shoo her away when I see Graham takes his soccer ball and kicks it in Monica's head. I try so hard not to roll on the ground laughing. Then I hear the kid yells " Harlot, get away from my brother!". I start to crack up again. ( For those of you who don't know, harlot = whore or slut.) Monica runs off, not noticing my presence until she bumps into me. I think she was about to say sorry to me when she realizes I was the girl who was there when her car got egged. But I don't give her the chance to do anything to me though. I use Philip to hit her and she runs again, face turning into a raccoon's.

Graham sees me hitting her and he gives me a smile. ' I like this kid.' I think. Then I walk to Isaac and guide him towards the car. Before I close the door though, I see Graham and Isaac parents' faces having a sad expression on them. I guess I'll have to ask Isaac later. I settle myself in the driver-seat and roar off to the burger place. I let Isaac sit in the car while I go in to buy Gus's burger.

When I wait for my order, the burger guy flirts with me. I know he's just kidding because I realize who he is when he was too into his act. He's my cousin Bryan ( That's actually my cousin's name! He's Singaporean.) whom I last visited years ago. He gives me the burger and winks at me. I smile at him and say " Nice try cuz! But my memory doesn't suck that bad. See you later!". He looks shocked and I walk out laughing.

- At the hospital -

I lead Isaac through the hallway to Gus's room. Augustus was sitting on his bed eating salad 'calmly'. He pokes his salad, obviously doesn't see me and Isaac walking in.

" Gus, I love you, but as a vegetarian, I'm offended by your action." I joke. He jerks up his head, wearing his typical goofy grin. Isaac stands next to me, laughing his head off. I give Isaac a chair and claim my place on the side of Gus's bed. I pull the burger out while Augustus continuously shuffles the channels. I hand him the burger and he looks at me like he would kill anyone if that person interrupts this moment.

" So, what did I miss today?" Gus asks while chewing.

" Darling, if you keep talking like that, I won't kiss you for another week." I fake Kaitlyn. His face goes a little pale and he immediately closes his mouth and swallows.

" And to answer your question, you missed lots of interesting things today." Isaac replies for me, he stops for a moment before continuing " Hazel, should you or me tell him about the events?"

" I can see much better, so let me do it." I look to Gus.

" So, basically after I got to Isaac's, I saw Monica trying to get him to kiss her. I calmed myself, scared that if I cracked up then I'd have nothing to watch. When I'm done watching, I was going to get rid of her when Graham came and kick his soccer ball into her head. She ran away and them she bumped into me. She was about to say sorry when she recognized me and intended to hit me." Gus grits his teeth at this." But I didn't let her do anything. Instead I hit her with my oxygen tank and that's probably it." We burst out laughing even though the story isn't that funny in my opinion. We keep on laughing for another 15 good minutes when we hear a knock on the door. Isaac's mom walks in with an anxious expression spreads on her face. I bet this has to do with Isaac's family then. She excuses us to bring Isaac home because of some family business, and we let her. I spend the next hour flirting with Augustus and then my phone buzzes.

I pick up to Kaitlyn constantly ranting about some guy she just broke up with. So typical her. Finally, she finishes her babbling thing and asks me " Hey Hazel, do you have any plans tomorrow?"

" No, I'm just going to spend it with Gus. But if you like we could go on a picnic? Gus's out tomorrow." Next to me, I hear Gus whispers " I am?", I just nod at him and go back to my conversation with Kaitlyn.

" Yeah, a picnic would be great. Do you have any other friends with you?Because it'd be really awkward for me to sit and watch you two lovebirds." She asks and I immediately think of Isaac. Maybe the picnic can cheer him up from whatever the family business is.

" Is it okay if Isaac come too? I mean he's blind but still pretty cool to talk to." I say, hoping she'll be fine with it.

" Sure, I just need someone to talk to when you and Augustus..." She returns to her babbling session and I stop her by saying goodnight then hang up. I look at Gus. He's looking at some text he just got on his phone. He looks concerned. Oh my, isn't there enough stuff to be worried about today?* Sarcasm detected*

" What is it Augustus?" I see him trying to find the right words to answer.

" Well, Isaac just texted me. His brother, the heroic kid has, uh,... cancer." That explains everything.

" What kind?" I sound like a real sister.

" Leukaemia." Now it's Gus's turn to sound like a real big-brother. We sit in silence for a few moments before I try to light up the mood.

" Then that's a good thing we know how to cheer him up tomorrow." Augustus looks at me and nods. He calls Isaac and put it on speaker.

Gus: " Bro, I'm so sorry your brother got blood cancer. But thank god that Hazel Grace and I know just the thing to cheer you up. What do you say about a picnic, at noon tomorrow, with both of us and Hazel Grace's friend Kaitlyn?"

Isaac: " Alright. I mean it doesn't hurt to go on a picnic, right?"

Me: " Yeah. And Isaac, stop worrying. I read on the Internet the other day that they found a new treatment for leukaemia. He's gonna be just fine." Augustus raises an eyebrow at me and I just shrug.

Isaac: " I guess you're right. So can you guys pick me up tomorrow?"

Gus: " We will. Be prepared at 11. Bye."

Me: " Bye Isaac."

Isaac: " Good night lovesick teenagers!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac's POV ( not going to be long in the first 3 chapters, may be a little cheesy)

I smile to myself and wonder about this Kaitlyn girl they mentioned. I hope that she isn't a Monica. I walk out of my room and head to Graham's.

I can hear him crying so I sit down next to him and tell him

" Hey, Graham, you remember Hazel? The girl who came and picked me up earlier? She just told me that the doctors found a new treatment for leukaemia, so you are going to make it. I almost lost my friends for cancer, so you have to try and fight this for me, okay? And I know that I'm not a good big-brother, but you have to try, okay? For all of us. For Alicia too."

I can sense him blushing when I mention his best girl friend.

" You are still my brother after all. So, yeah, I guess I can try, especially for Al- Mom." He says, failing at the attempt to hide his true feeling about his friend. But I won't let him know that so I just nod and feel my way out of his room.

I can't wait 'till tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter is gonna be better because this chapter is a little, just a tiny bit boring for me to write; and short too. I promise the next one won't suck. Please review, follow and favourite. Just remember, I read all your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

More than 1000 views?! You guys love me so much! ;) In return, I love you guys too! Thanks to all who favourited and followed and reviewed my story! Sorry I haven't updated for...? Two weeks? Three weeks? I couldn't find the right words to write, cuz, you know, I'm don't use English as my first language. Aggan.

# lesbianloveofthefangirls

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac's POV

After having brunch, I go up to my room and begin to fix my look, my hair, my shirt, etc. I don't even know why I'm worried about my look, it's not like I can admire my look anymore. But deep down inside me, there is a little guy that screams " You are meeting a girl, dress up asshole!". Wow, I haven't even met this Kaitlyn girl and she's already made me nervous. I check the time on my phone and carefully add perfume on my clothes. Why am I so worry? 'She's just a girl.' I remind myself.

Then the doorbell rings. I hear Graham yell " Coming." then I hear a click. My brother continues to yell " Isaac, your friends are here. C'mon down!". I obey and make my way down.

" Hey Isaac. Ready?" Says a British accent that I assume is Kaitlyn's.

" Yes. Are you Kaitlyn?"

" Yeah. Here, let me help you." She says.

xxxx At the park xxxx

Hazel's POV

I grab the basket that has the lunch my mom prepared for us and practically skip to our spot. Gus smiles at my childishness and mimic me. He opens the huge blue blanket and plops down right as he finishes. I sit down next to him and look over to Isaac and Kaitlyn.

" You know, Isaac is looking better than when he was with Monica. I like that girl now!" Augustus says and I smack his arm. But I have to agree with him. I shudder at the image of Isaac hurting Monica's boobs pops into my mind. I shrug it off and lie down on Gus's prosthetic leg. He shifts and lies down too.

" I wish that the world WAS a wish granting factory." He says, I can't see but I know he's smiling.

" Why?" I question, also smiling when I recall countless times we said that the world isn't one.

" So that I could just free us from cancer and live a really long and happy infinity with you." I look at him and turn to kiss him. We pull back after a moment and burst out laughing for no reason.

" I love you. Okay?" He gives me his goofy smile and nods.

" Okay."

Then we shout to Isaac and Kaitlyn, who are still flirting with each other on the bench near the lake.

" Hey lovebirds, hungry yet?" There's a short but noticeable pause before Kaitlyn answers.

" Yes, darling. We're coming." Then she almost drags Isaac along when she remembers he's blind. I hear a few giggles from them and I look at Augustus.

" I am one hell of an awesome matchmaker!" I exclaim, grinning. Gus just nods then he points to the direction of Isaac and Kaitlyn. I follow his finger to find them kissing.

" Dayummn!" Gus and I say at the same time. And...we burst out laughing again. Strangely, my lungs don't hurt that much anymore. I ignore the thought but a tiny bit of hope still finds its way into my mind.

After their make out session, my friends finally come and sit down to eat. Thank good lord! I'm starving.

I pull out a dish of beef lasagna, three tuna sandwiches for Gus and my friends. Then I uncover the special piece of my lunch: salad and vegetarian ravioli. I only lay my eyes once on my food before digging my fork into them. The others just look at me and shake their heads.

" What?" I ask in a I'm-eating-so-do-not-mess-with-me tone.

" Nothing, it's just..., well, I see that you've clearly put my eating records to shame." Gus says. I don't usually do this, but I roll my eyes and continue to eat my food. I finish first and decide to take a walk.

" Do you want me to come with you?" Asks Gus.

" No, it's fine, you can sit here. Okay?"

" Okay." He shoots me a concern look before I walk down the flower path. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a small scream. I turn around to find a kid speeding a non-break bike towards me. Realization hits me but I just stand there, frozen. When the bike actually hits me for real, I don't feel any pain, I just see my cannula falls out before I land on the grass. I expect to see black dots and then faint, but I just sit there, on the soft green grass, feeling a slight headache and not because of missing oxygen. I see Gus, Kaitlyn and surprisingly Isaac, run to me. I don't know why, but I don't feel like putting my cannula back.

" Fine, huh?" Augustus smirks but his eyes are filled with concern.

" Yeah. Actually better than ever." I say, chuckling slightly.

" Do you need you cannula?" Kaitlyn asks me, smiling.

" For the first time, my answer is no to that!" I laugh.

They all stare at me.

" What?"

" I dunno, you just seem so smily and happy WITHOUT your cannula." Isaac replies. Gus and Kaitlyn nod with him. Then I think of an idea.

" Guys, I think my tumor is shrinking." I squeal. Wait, what? I just squealed. Wow, I'm turning a girlier girl. Gus's eyes light up, and Isaac and Kaitlyn just smile at me.

" Finally, the world has proved itself to be a wish-granting factory. Great timing." We all laugh at that. The crowd that surrounded us when I fell now has scattered. Kaitlyn help me up and we go back to our spot. Kate and Isaac excuse themselves to go back to the car first while Gus and I clean up. I just put all the dirty dishes and boxes and forks,...back to the basket and Gus folds the blanket.

We go back to the car to see, yet, another make out session of Isaac and Kaitlyn's. Augustus and I exchange a look before screaming in a high-pitch voice to break them apart. My friends turn to us, they just stick their tongues out and get in the backseat. On the way home, all that's going on in my head is just that maybe I'm cancer-free, _for now_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac's POV( _Warning: gross and cheesy, in my opinion_)

Yes, I kissed Kaitlyn. I made out with her. I knew she was someone different. Hazel and Gus dropped us at Kate's house a while ago, so now I'm sitting on her bed, playing with her purple stuffed cat, at least that's what I was told. Kaitlyn comes back and I start to feel ecstatic. It takes all my courage to ask her:

" Kaitlyn Miller, will you go on a date with me?"

I feel her nodding before she speaks : " Of course, why won't I?" She finishes her sentence by kissing me. Her lips feel good on mine. I wish this moment would last forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Does this suck? I know it is, what I mean is does it suck that bad? Please tell me truthfully in the reviews. Please follow and favourite if you haven't. I'm kinda stuck with what to do now so PM me the ideas or write them in the reviews. I'll **try** to update **sooner**. Quick question:

Do you want Hazel to be cancer-free from now on, or just for a while?


	4. Chapter 4

The views are getting higher and higher each day thanks to all of you! I didn't expect that! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.

Also, most of the reviews that I got for last chapter all say that they want me to keep Hazel's cancer, just let it go on a vacation for a while. Usually a while = 1-2 months but I'm making it at least a year so please bear with me. Oh, and to the guest that said the part about Graham's cancer too much, I'm sorry but it's in the plot I finished already, and I didn't write much ( if not at all) about it in last chapter! Okay? Okay.

Aggan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac's POV

-In the evening-

She said yes! She fucking said yes! I'm sounding awfully girly right now. Oh well, Kaitlyn is a special girl after all. I'm just so happy. But how on earth am I supposed to take her on a worthy date? After 15 of pulling my hair out to think of an idea, I still don't have a clue about what to do. So I pick up my phone and say " Call Gus." then I hear a beep then a long pause and then Gus's voice speaks up.

" Hey, Isaac! Wazzup?"

" Are you with Hazel right now?" I ask him.

" Yeah, we've just got back from the doctor's. What for?"

" Can the both of you come to my house, like, immediately? I'm having some girl problems." I can hear Gus laughing his head off before replying with a simple " Sure. We're coming."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Augustus's POV

Hazel Grace's tumor shrunk! She's not totally cancer free but the doctors say that she'd at least have a FULL year without having to use Philip. It's not really a long time, but when the love of your life and you are cancer patients then even a month would still make a different. Isaac called because of some 'girl problems' earlier so we're heading to his place now. I let Hazel Grace drive because she still hasn't trusted me with my driving yet. I don't mind really. I enjoy goofing around better.

We arrive at Isaac's shortly after I finish my singing with a Hectic Glow song.

We get out of the car and Hazel Grace grabs my hands. I smile at her. We reach the doorstep and I press the bell. I hear running footsteps towards the door and unsurprisingly Graham opens the door. The kid looks at us then motions for us to come upstairs.

I still can't walk fast yet so I take my time holding onto Hazel Grace's hand leading me up the staircases. She knocks softly on Isaac's door. Isaac must have improved on his sense of hearing because he yells " Come in." right after that. Hazel pushes the door we walk in.

I see Isaac sitting on his bed, almost pulling all his hair out thinking about something.

" So, what exactly do you need us for?" Hazel Grace speaks up.

" Yeah, about that, do you guys know anything about romantic places that I can take Kate out on a date? And what should I get her on that date? And what's her favorite color? What's her favorite country so I can get the theme? What's..." He starts talking very fast so I cut him off.

" Bro, chill. One by one. Now, what do you have in mind?"

" Well, I think because she has a British accent so maybe she fancies a British theme date. But even if I gather enough British stuff, there isn't any place I know that I could place the stuff."

" Woah, you really care about her don't you?" Hazel asks Isaac. He smiles at her direction sheepishly.

" Okay, so you don't necessarily have prepare everything British for her, because even though she has British accent, UK is her second favorite country. France is where she likes most. So I suggest that you call the French restaurant 3 roads from here, and ask them to cook a dinner with French theme and maybe buy her a stuffed animal with British outfit. When are you guys having that date?" Hazel Grace questions.

" Oh, I haven't thought about that yet. I was thinking about this Saturday. Is it alright?"

" Frankly, I don't know. She has this fully packed social life that you have to like, 'have an appointment', then you have to schedule it precisely at a time so that you could see her. But she doesn't go out much on Saturday if I'm correct."

" Great. I'll call her later." Hazel and smile at him and then excuse ourselves to go back to my house. Isaac just nods and says bye.

xxx so many pagebreaks xxx

Hazel's POV

Finally Kaitlyn's got a nice boy who cares about her. I smile at the thought of me and Gus, Isaac and Kaitlyn go on double dates. Ugh, I sound so cheesy right now. Gus notices my smile and he smiles too. I just love him so much. We stop at his house and go down the basement. Gus plops down his bed and pats a spot next to him. I sit down at the exact spot.

" Wanna do something fun?" He asks me.

" Sure, what?"

" Popcorn fight!" He answers excitedly.

" Ooookay. How do we play?" I ask him. I've never had a popcorn fight before. Pre-cancer: Friends are all busy, haven't met Augustus; Cancer: cancer. Cancer stops all the fun.

" Simple. Pick a popcorn and throw. Hit the mouth: 5 points, head: 3 points, every other part of the body: 1 point. And you have to avoid getting hit. We didn't play this before because, you know, cancer." He explains the rule to me. I nod in understanding and he goes upstairs to get the popcorn. He comes back a while later with 2 big bowls of popcorn. He gives me one and whistle.

" One. Two. Three... Ahhhh " He yells. He starts throwing popcorn at me and I throw back, dodging faster than I thought I could.

- I don't feel like writing a whole popcorn fight. It's gonna take to much space-

We end up with 200 points for Gus and 203 points for me.

" I win. I haven't won anything since forever." I shout happily. Gus just shakes his head and laugh at me. I laugh with him too, making fun of myself. We laugh so hard that we have to sit on the couch and lean on each other. We stop after a little while. Gus turns to me, smiling goofily.

" I love you. Okay?"

" Okay. I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Is this good enough? I suck at writing long stories so I'll give you guys options to choose :

The length of this story would be...

a) 5 - 9 chapters

b) 10 - 13 chapters

The ending might break your heart because I kinda lied to you guys in the first AN because I hadn't finished the story then. Spoiler: You'll hate me, no matter you choose a or b. When you choose, please tell me the exact number of chapters you want. Please review, follow and favorite. I love you all so much!


	5. Chapter 5

5 chapters and almost 2700 views! OMG (o.0) I can't believe it! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'd like to thank Desss4ever for reviewing every chapter, even the AN, and for hoping that my eyes feel better. Thank you! And to T-bonus, I'm glad you are addicted to this!;)

This chapter would only be about dates. The first part would be Isaac and Kaitlyn's, and the second part would be Hazel and Gus's ( it's not technically a date, to be honest!). We're one more chapter closer to the day you guys all want to kill me! Enjoy chapter 5! Aggan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaitlyn's POV ( because she can see)

Isaac called earlier and told me to be ready by 7.00 so that he's taking me on that date he asked me to go the other the day. I'm so excited. I called Hazel over right after Isaac hung up. She's sitting on my bed now, playing with my stuffed cat. I get out from the bathroom, wearing a tight purple dress, with light makeup, and the necklace Hazel gave me for my 12th birthday.

I stand in front of her and twirl.

" What do you think, darling?"

" You look beautiful Kaitlyn, I bet Isaac's gonna drool over you." She jokes.

" Yeah, like he can see me. I mean, seriously, how do I look?" I ask her again, more serious this time.

" Terrific." She states, smiling at me.

" Thank you darling." Just then, the doorbell rings. Hazel shoots up and runs to the door. After a moment, I hear her shout " Kate, it's Isaac. Come on down." I look at my reflection in the mirror one last time before making my way down. I see Hazel and Gus talking at the door, and Isaac laughing with them. Gus sees me and whispers something in Isaac's ears. His face lights up and he chuckles. Hazel laughs too. Apperently she still stands close enough to hear everything.

I reach the doorway, take Isaac's hand and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and we walk to the car.

Hazel's driving us to the restaurant where Isaac and I are eating. She drives carefully until I see the sign of the restaurant " Le Jambour d' Arcole" (AN: I'm not sure if I spelled that correctly. I don't speak French so bear with me! I don't even know if this restaurant exists!). My jaw practically drops. This restaurant is just so expensive! Gus opens the door and lead both Isaac and I into our spot. When we get to the door, the woman there asks: " Reservation?"

" Yes ma'am. Under the name Isaac Burton."( Idk his last name so I made it up.)

The woman nods and Gus waves us goodbye, handing me Isaac's arm. I take it and follow the waiter leading to our seats. It's a private booth, with a small table in the middle. Candles are everywhere, and there's a mixture of British and French decoration in the booth. I almost squeal out of delight. Isaac must notice because he turns to me and kiss my cheek. I smile and we sit down.

In the corner, I see a big box, wrapped in UK flag and a bouquet of flowers on top of it. I take a closer look at the flowers while Isaac orders and realize that those a blue roses, my favorite! He's so romantic!

I turn to Isaac after squealing inside my head. He faces me and smiles.

" So, is this too much for our first date?"

" Yes. You didn't have to prepare all this. I'd even be happy if it's only you, me and some pizza." I see his smile fades. So I add " But I love every single detail of tonight so far." He brightens up again.

After that we chit chat and talk about random things. The food comes shortly and they taste absolute amazing! We finish our food and Isaac gives me the box and the flowers, telling me not to open the box until I get home. I just nod but then replace it with a " Sure." when I remember he can't see me nodding. I call Hazel and tell her not to pick us up because I'll walk Isaac back since it's not that far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazel's POV

- Meanwhile -

We dropped Isaac and Kaitlyn at that fancy French restaurant a while ago, so now we're sitting at a table for two at MacDonald's.

" Does this count as a date?" Gus asks, grinning goofily at me.

" Maybe. Depends on how we act." I reply, picking a nail sarcastically.

" How we act?" He raises an eyebrow.

" Yeah, you know, the romantic stuff like chit chat, good meal and kisses, etcetera." I laugh. He gives me a funny look but then laughs too.

" So this isn't a date then. Just two lovesick teenagers eating dinner waiting for another two lovebirds." He says and I nod, agreeing.

" Hey, do you remember what day is next Sunday?" I shake my head.

" Really? You don't remember? Gal, it's your birthday! ( AN: Let's just say it's her birthday, please!)" He screeches like a girl.

" Oh yeah?"

" Yup! And I have a very special gift for you."

" Like what?" I wonder out loud.

" Just wait until tomorrow, okay?" He asks. ( AN: it's Friday in this story now FYI.)

" Okay." I smile back at him.

Just then, Kaitlyn calls to tell me not to pick them up. I tell Gus that and he sneers.

" Good. I have a plan. Follow me." He pays and grab my hand, leads me out to the parking lot.

" I'll drive. Don't ask why, because this is a surprise." I nod and get in the car. He closes the door for me and gets in his seat.

- 15 minutes later -

We arrive at a small garden after minutes of bouncing on a 'bumpy' road. He still drives hysterically. We get out of the car with Gus opening the door for me like a gentleman, and walk in the garden. We walk hand in hand around the small pond in the middle of the garden until we reach the wooden bench near the roses and tulips. Gus plucks a tulip and hand it to me. I smile and take it. We sit down on the bench and Gus wraps his arm around me. I lean into him and inhale his scent.

" So, your birthday is coming..." He trails off.

" Yeah?"

" I was wondering what to give you when I realized that Amsterdam is beautiful also in November." He states.

" Augustus Waters, you did not!" I say, guessing his intention. He sighs, confirming my guess.

" Sadly, Hazel Grace, I did. That means you've guessed correctly. I'm taking you to Amsterdam, and I called your mom to tell her to start packing your stuff. It's just you and me this time." He stops, looking at me lovingly. I feel like I'm on cloud nine again. I kiss him, and he immediately kisses me back. We both pull away at the same time and he says " I didn't finish earlier, I also asked for your mom and dad's permission for you to stay at my place tonight, and they'll bring your luggage to my house tommorrow! Guess what? They said yes!"

I look at him, shocked and happy at the same time. We move back to the car and go back to his place. His parents went on a holiday trip (as I'm told), so it's just us. He leads me to his room, locks his door and we relive that night in Amsterdam again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if you think this chapter is a little crappy. Idk anything about dates and stuff so let's just say that was my first time ever writing about dates. This is probably my last update for this month.;( But I almost finish all the other chapters already so YAY! I have a prize for you guys (which LittleMarauder29, my friend, won't be receiving. Sorry!), that is you get to be an OC in the last chapter, by answering the hardest question ever. Here's the question:

What's my real name?

Hints: first letter is G, replace one "a" in Aggan with an "i". The first person gets the right answer get to appear in the last chapter. Plz follow, favorite and REVIEW! Again, sorry for all the author notes!


	6. Chapter 6

Ola! I'm back! Do any of you realized that this is half of the story already? Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. No one has guessed my name correctly yet! :( You have to try harder! I have to have a winner by the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Aggan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazel's POV

I wake up the next morning with a smile plastered on my face. I turn to Gus. He's still sleeping soundly, with one hand wrapped around me. He looks more peaceful and more adorable than usual when he sleeps. I guess he senses me staring at him for way too long because he opens his eyes and put on his typical Augustus-Waters'-goofy-grin.

" Happy birthday." He says." You are a little over dressed this morning, aren't you?!" He continues, teasingly. I notice that I'm not wearing anything and having a bed head, so I blush and quickly cover it with a laugh. He laughs too, then leans down and kisses me. I happily return the favor.

" C'mon, we have to get ready. My mom should be here anytime soon." I order and he nods.

I get dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt and a dark purple jacket. Gus wears black jeans, a blue plain button down and a brown leather jacket. It's only the beginning of winter but the weather has already been chilly. We've just finished pulling Gus's suitcase upstairs when my mom rings his doorbell. I tell him to sit down and I'll get the door. I turn the doorknob and open the door to find my mom holding a huge black duffel bag in one hand and my suitcase in another. I almost gasp.

" Mom, are all of these my stuff?" I question her, still shocked that she prepared so much for me.

" Don't worry, not all. Only the suitcase." I breath out a breath of relief.

" So what's with the duffel bag?" I ask her, pointing at the bag as I say.

" Oh, your dad and I got an invitation to your aunt Lily's wedding in New York this weekend. We'll be back by Monday, that's one day before you do." She explains to me. I just nod in understanding.

" Do you have to go now or would you like to come in?" Gus moves from his seat to the door and greets her.

" Hazel's dad is already in the cab, waiting for me, so I have to go now. But thank you. I'll see you guys on Tuesday. Have fun!" She waves goodbye at us and get in the cab. We wave back and Gus closes the door.

" Hazel Grace, how are we supposed to get to the airport?"

" Oh, that. I asked Kaitlyn last night, and she said she could pick us up and drive us there." He smiles at me and I smile back.

" You're always prepared, aren't ya?" He asks and I just laugh and nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaitlyn knocks softly on the door and we open it for her. She hugs the both of us and leads us to her car. It's a blue/red Camry. We put mine and Gus's suitcases in the trunk and get in. I ride shotgun while Gus sits at the backseat. Kate turns up the radio just as the song " Just The Way You Are" comes up. All three of us start to dance in our seats to the beat of that song. When the chorus comes, I turn to the back and lock my gaze with Gus's. By looking into his eyes, I know he remembers that day when we claimed that this song may be our song.

* Flashback*

I just went back from the doctor's after a weekly check-up. My parents were out of town to go to some 'reunion' or something, and Gus picked me up from the clinic. He brought to an old amusement park.

We walked to the carousel and Gus set up a ladder so that we could climb towards the top of the carousel tent.( AN: Idk what it's called.) I climbed up there first and Gus followed me right behind. He had a medium-sized backpack with him. After we settled ourselves on top of the tent, Gus pulled out 2 cheese sandwiches, with normal cheese and a small radio. We talked and chit chatted about random things. We were about to run out of topics when the song " Just The Way You Are" comes up. Gus smiled, and offered me a hand. I looked at him questioningly.

" C'mon, dance with me." I laughed and took his hand, followed him down to the ground. He held me close to him and we started dancing, with no style in particular. He twirled, lifted me up and spinned me around. We end up leaning on each other for support after the dance.

" That was the best dance I've ever had! May that be our song." He stated and I chuckled, remembering the first time he said something similar to that.

* End of flashback*

The song ends way too soon for my liking and I decide to break the silence.

" So Kaitlyn, what did Isaac get you on you guys' date the other day?"

" You wouldn't believe this!" She replies.

" Try me." I say, trying to get her to tell me.

" He got me a cat." She squeals.

" It's actually not that hard to believe. I've seen him through many bizarre phases of dating before." Gus says.

" What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl? What does it look like?" I start to bombard her with questions.

" It's a boy. His name is Sprinkle, and he's an Arabian cat, with purple fur." She's still stuck in her amazed daze.

" Wow, nice move. Dying a cat to get a girl." I joke and we all laugh. We continue on with the conversation until we've reached the airport.

We unload our suitcases and say our goodbyes to Kaitlyn. She just smiles and waves at us.

We finish checking in and we get on the plane 10 minutes before it takes off.

They show " Beautiful Creatures" this time. Gus's monitor starts first again so I end up laughing after he does just like last time.

xx let's just say nothing interesting happened on the

We get of the plane and call a taxi. The taxi driver looks familiar. He must be the one that drove us the last time! After dropping our stuff at the hotel, we get to the park near the hotel for a walk. In every park, there's always a spot where couples sit and talk. For this park's case, the whole park is packed with couples. Young, old, married, dating, engaged, etc.

Right in the middle of the park, there's a small hutch with hearts and arrows point to the center. Gus takes my hand and guides me up and tell me to stand in the center then close my eyes. I obey him without a question. After awhile, I hear him says " Hazel Grace, you can open your eyes now."

I open them slowly with a little hesitation but then quickly replace it with curiousness. The first thing I see is Gus, down on one knee, holding a red velvet ring box. I become speechless and breathless at that same moment.

" Hazel Grace," He starts " the day I first met you was one of the best days of my life. At first, I thought you were the ghost of my ex-girlfriend, but then I get to know you more and more everyday, and Hazel Grace, you are nothing like her. You are everything she wasn't, you are more than everything she was. She was pretty, you are beautiful. She was sweet, you are both nice and kind. She was humorous, you are extremely funny. I liked her, but I am madly and desperately in love with you. And yes, I've told you this many times before, I know that love is just a shout into the void, and oblivion is inevitable, and that one we would all be doom someday and all our hard work will return to dust, but I am in love with you. I am never going to deny it. You taught me so many things that I didn't really notice before, and you are the best, the very best thing that has ever happened to me. So, Hazel Grace Lancaster, will you make me the happiest human being on earth by marrying me?"

I'm on the verge of tears now. I can't even get a word out of my mouth before nodding and land in his arm, kissing him. He puts the ring in my finger and I take a better look at it. Silver band, with a small blue sapphire diamond and the word " Okay " on the inside.

" Okay?" He asks, kissing my cheek.

" Okay." I smile and we sink into another kiss.

That afternoon, we go back to the Anne Frank house, where we had our first kiss. The place looks exactly like how I remember it. But this time, we don't have to worry about our cancer anymore. We are walking on the sidewalk near the river when a thought appears in my head.

" Wait, did you ask my parents about this?"

" Yes, Hazel Grace, I did. I now have your parents blessings and you've already had my parents'." I just love him so much.

We go back to the hotel to get ready for dinner after minutes of wandering around the riverside. I unlock the door and push it, to see Kaitlyn and Isaac standing and smiling at me. I look back at Gus and he just nods. Kaitlyn squeals and hugs me. Isaac just says congrats.

" So all of you know about my engagement even before I do?" I ask, still surprised that they're here.

" Yep. I helped picking out the ring." Kaitlyn exclaims proudly. Wow, can today get any better?

" Now, miss, I'm afraid to say that I have to put you in the dressing room the next hour for makeup and stuff before we go out and eat." She says with her British accent. I sigh and tell Isaac and Gus to make popcorn and watch something while I'm being torture. I kiss Gus on the lips and the cheek before following Kate into the dressing room.

xxxx Idk fashion so pardon

59 and a half minutes later...

Kaitlyn finally allows me to look at myself in the mirror. She puts me in a dark blue dress, with a light white jacket and white flats. She also did a fantastic job with my makeup. Rosy cheeks, smokey eyes and red lipstick. I look like a perfectly healthy normal teenage girl or an almost Kaitlyn as she calls me. I walk out of the room and Gus's face lights up. He's changed. He's now wearing a dark green sweater with dark jeans and sneakers. He offers me his hand and I take it. We walk out first and then wait for our friends. They follow us closely.

We decide to eat at a restaurant we saw on a guide book even though we really wanted to eat at Oranjee again. This restaurant is smaller, yet still pretty big compare to other restaurants here. The name is " Fantasia ". Nice name!

We find a table for four and order. While they all call steak, I still stick to my vegetarian roots and order asparagus and broccoli salad and soup. We talk about different things while we wait for our food. Cats, fetishes, Tom and Jerry, books, etc. The food comes out really fast and we start to dig our forks in. Oh my freakin' god, this tastes wonderful. I think my reaction was pretty amazed after the first bite and Gus notices so he reach to my dish and pick a small piece of broccoli. I look at him, waiting for his reaction, and I see that he's pretty stunned too.

" My god, this tastes so good. How can they make vegetable this good? I mean, seriously, if I find any restaurant that can cook vegetable this good, I'm gonna live here forever and become a vegetarian too." He shrieks. We just laugh at his reaction.

We finish our meal quickly, with Gus constantly reaching out for my food, and then leave. I wonder who paid for this trip. I must have thought out loud again because I hear Gus answers " The Genie."

" What? I thought we used your wish last time?!"

" Yes, we did. Turns out Isaac hasn't used his wish yet, so we use his this time." I'm in shock.

" Don't worry Hazel! I use my wish this time not just for one of my best friends, but both of them, along with my girlfriend so it shouldn't matter." Isaac explains. Now I feel less guilty than I did before. Isaac and Kaitlyn excuse themselves for a night walk when Gus and I head back to the hotel. We get in his room and I lock the door. I turn around as he kisses me passionately. One thing leads to another, feel free to guess what we do that night. (AN: Hint: They do it!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac's POV

I'm beyond happy for Gus right now. And for Hazel too. Some part of me really wants to ask Kate to marry me now, but if I think about it clearly, I've only been dating her for about a month. It wouldn't feel right doing that. I mean, I haven't said I love you to her yet. 'But she makes you feel so happy and jumpy everytime she's around! You should say it.' My inner conscience tells me. I guess he's right, I should tell her. I feel her grabbing my arm tightly as we walk. We arrives at a bench ( as I'm told) and sit down. She lies her head on my shoulder. I gather all my courage and say " Kaitlyn, I need to tell you something."

" I'm listening. Please don't tell me you are gay, that's all I ask for." She jokes and I laugh. One more reason why I should tell her now.

" Kaitlyn Miller, I am in love with you." Then comes a silent moment before she speaks with shaky voice

" Isaac Burton, I am in love with you too." BAM! She has just shot me up cloud nine. I touch her cheek, cup her face and then kiss her. She kisses me back. She then calls a cab to drive us back to the hotel.

We get out of the elevator and go to my room. She locks the door and I pat a spot next to me on the bed. I hear her sitting down and the next thing I know is that we're giving each other loving, hard kisses. She starts to unbutton my shirt and I unzip her dress at the same time. Then, we experience the best night we've ever had. ( AN: Yes, they do it.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter's my longest chapter yet. I can't write sex scene so the least I can do is to give out hints. Now, please try your best to guess my name! I need a winner! Anyway, vote along:

The next chapter should be about:

a) The rest of the days in Amsterdam for everyone/Graham's first kiss/ Hazel and Gus's wedding planning.

b) The same as a) but with the wedding also.( this may take a while longer )

Thank you for reading, plz review, follow and favorite and remember, one choice changes everything so choose wisely.( does anyone catch the Divergent reference?)


	7. Chapter 7

So, has anyone noticed that I updated last chapter a lot sooner than I said I would? I've come back to school for 2 weeks now, and it has been a real bitch, I don't have time to write at all. Forgive me? No? Okay. Anyway, my friend LittleMarauder29 finished the book and she told me that I shouldn't write a sad ending, she'd hate me for it, so I've decided that I'll split the ending into 2 parts. Part 1 would be the sad ending I planned, and then if you're mad at me then could read part 2, which will be a happy ending. Okay? Okay. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Aggan

Disclaimer: All the places here aren't real (I think so) I just make 'em up. I don't own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Augustus's POV

I wake up to Hazel Grace constantly poking my cheek. I open my eyes and put my hands up in surrender.

" I'm up, I'm up. What time is it?"

" 8." Why so early? I must have said that out loud because Hazel answers me with a simple " I'm hungry." I sigh and kiss her.

" Go get dressed first. I'll be ready in 5." With that I rush into the bathroom. Then I realize that that was the fastest I've run since I woke up in the hospital. Impressive!

I get out of the bathroom to see Hazel Grace looking as beautiful as always. She's dressed in black skinny jeans, light blue sweater and white blazer. I notice the ring I gave her shining on her finger. I smile as she turns back and looks at me.

" Why are you staring at me?"

" Because you're beautiful." She laughs and wraps her hands around me in a hug. I kiss her nose and put my arm on her shoulder.

" C'mon, we have to wake Izzy and Katie up." I fake a sassy voice. This just cost us both burst out laughing before we walk out of our room and head to Isaac and Kaitlyn's.

I knock on their door until I hear sounds of people getting dressed. Wow, Isaac's finally gotten laid. A minute later, Kaitlyn opens the door, smiling.

" Morning. Wanna come in?" She asks nicely.

" We're fine, thanks. Can you tell Isaac to get ready faster so we can all go get breakfast? We're starving." She just nods and closes the door after saying " Yeah, lemme tell him."

Isaac gets dressed incredibly slow for a blind guy. But we don't complain about him. Instead, I pat him on the back and whisper " Congrats" in his ear as he exits the room. He just smiles at me.

We ask the receptionist for a breakfast café address and she gives us the name of a small, lovely cafe near the hotel.

When we walk into the café, I notice a table by the window so I practically pull everyone there. We wait for a moment before a blond waiter comes to take our orders. I have eggs and bacon, Kaitlyn and Isaac have chocolate cake and ice-cream ( which is quite weird for breakfast), and Hazel Grace has pancakes with caramel syrup. The waiter looks familiar. After taking our order, he asks Hazel in a thick Dutch accent

" If I may ask, are you miss Hazel Lancaster?" She looks surprised, as well as me and Kaitlyn.

" Yes, I am. And you are?"

" It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm Lucas, Lidewij Vliegenthart's little brother." Then he looks at me.

" I assume you are Mr. Waters?"

" Yes. How do you know us?"

" Ah, yes. Lidewij took a picture of you two kissing at the Anne Frank house and posted that on her Instagram account. She said you guys have the greatest love story of the century." He says cheerily. Hazel Grace looks at me in the eye and we both smile.

" Well, so I'll go get your breakfast now. Then maybe I could take you sightseeing later? I could call my sister to come with us." We nod and he leaves.

" I never knew Lidewij has a brother." I blurt out.

" You never asked." Says Lidewij walking to us. Hazel and I turn around and give her hugs. When Lidewij hugs me, she whispers in my ear " Don't worry about my brother trying to steal your girl. He plays for the other team." I laugh out loud after she says that. I just reply with a " Thanks for telling me." before pulling a chair for her to sit down. I see her eyeing the ring on Hazel Grace's finger before pointing at me.

" You gave her this?" She asks, smiling widely.

" Yup. I want to make her mine and mine alone!" I answer taking Hazel's hand.

Lucas comes back a moment later with a tray full of food. He stil has the cheery look earlier.

" Hola, Lidewij." He hugs his sister after placing our dishes in front of each of us. The dishes are huge! I immediately dig in, not giving a damn about what people would think. Then I feel a kick under the table and Hazel gives me a look that says " Table manners.". I smile sheepishly and continue eating, this time slower than before.

" What are you doing here at this hour, Lidewij? I thought you came back from a trip last night and said you need to sleep in today?!" Lucas exclaims.

" Well, I miss my brother and I bought you a gift that couldn't wait till' later." She finishes, taking out from her bag a kitten. I hear Lucas scream slightly. We all just laugh at his reaction.

" What's with people giving each other cats as gifts?" I mumble.

Apparently Hazel Grace heard me because she answers me with

" Because they're cute!"

...and then they all laugh at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finish the surprisingly cheap meal and then walk outside the cafe to wait for Lucas. He walks out a moment later in black jeans, white shirt and black jacket, holding the kitten with both hands. I hear them ( Lidewij and Lucas) exchange something in Dutch before turning to the rest of us.

" Just follow us, we have a lot of cool places we can show you." They say in unison, grinning. I nod for everyone and we walk with them.

About 10 minutes later, we arrive at an old building.

" This is the art gallery. They have all kind of paintings here." Lucas says as he pushes open the door.

" Wow!" Is all I can say as we walk in. I feel everyone, except for Lidewij and Lucas, nodding with me.

There are lots of paintings, photographs, wax models, .

Kaitlyn immediately grabs Isaac's hand and pulls him into the photo booth at the corner, leaving Hazel Grace and I standing in awe with the Dutch siblings.

xxxx idk what to write here. Plz don't hate me xxxxx

Meanwhile

Graham's POV

My mom just dropped me at home after an appointment and went to the market right away. I'm so bored right now. I decide to call Alicia and Alex to come over. So I run up to my room and grab my phone. I dial Alex's number. He picks up at the second ring.

Me: " Ally, my dear friend, what 'ya doin'?" I ask in a girly voice.

Alex: " Gabby, girl! I'm bored. Can my sister and I come over?" He's Alicia's twin brother.

Me: " Sure, I was gonna ask you the same thing. My brother isn't here so we can go to his room and read his blind-guy diary or mess up his game records."

Alex: " Cool. We'll be over in 10."

With that, he hangs up. I get back downstairs to wait for my best friends.

9,5 minutes later the doorbell rings. I shoot up from the chair and dash to the door. I open it and see Alex running towards the house and Alicia already stands at the doorstep laughing.

Suddenly Alex breaks into a full sprint and crash in Alicia, who's facing me, and send all the of us down on the floor. Then I feel a pair of lips on mine. I'm about to tell Alex to move, when I realize that those aren't his lips but Alicia's.

It's a good thing Alex doesn't notice. When we get back on our feet again, I see Alicia blushing a deep, deep, deep red. Then I feel my cheeks hot.

Damn it, I'm blushing.

" What did I miss?" Alex asks, giving me and his sister funny looks.

" Uh, n-no-nothing. Let's go upstairs." He gives me a nod, not fully believing and takes his hand and follows me upstairs.

We spend the afternoon in awkwardness between me and Alicia.

After a while, Alex grabs my pillow and makes himself comfortable on my bedroom floor.

" I'm tired. Wake me up when dinner's here!" He exclaims over dramatically. We laugh and he dozes off.

" Ah, Ali, so-sorry abo-about earlier. Let's pre-..." She cuts me off by saying.

" It's okay. I like you too." I smile at her.

" I knew it!" Alex shouts.

" What the heck, Ally? We thought you're asleep!" I scream.

" Nah. I knew there's something you guys ain't telling me so I just fake sleeping so that you guys would talk about it." He laughs evilly.

I hold my hands up in surrender.

" Fine, fine." He just smirks and dozes off again, this time really sleeping.

I give Alicia a hug and we sit on the bed chatting until my mother comes back with dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Amsterdam

Hazel's POV

Lucas and Lidewij took us back to the hotel an hour ago, after spending a whole day sightseeing with us. It's already 12 now, so I just get changed into my pajamas and snuggle into Gus chest before we both fall asleep.

-the next day-

I wake up, feeling a strong light shining in my eyes. I open my eyes carefully and see Kaitlyn pulling the rest of the curtains and no signs of Gus in the room.

" Hey, sleeping beauty. Get up. I'm gonna give you a makeover now. You're gonna need it. Because we won't have time for that tomorrow." She squeals and I facepalm.

" Wait, what's happening tomorrow?"

" Not telling, darling. Now move!" I groan and go into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and then get out to see a HUGE suitcase full of clothes and makeup in the middle of the room. I sigh and sit down at the edge of my bed. Then I remember something.

" Kaitlyn, will you be my maid of honor at the wedding?"

She laughs and say

" Way ahead of you darling. Gus asked me for that position when I helped him pick the ring."

And some people question why I love him. I spend the rest of the day with Kaitlyn as she does my makeup, re-styles my hair, gives me massages, etc. and Gus sometimes walks in and sits with me before he gets dragged away by Isaac. I smile at the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally! Super crappy chapter but Idk what to write about! Anyway, guess my name:

New hint: the second letter is " i".

The chapter about the wedding is almost finished so be patient my readers! I guarantee the wedding scene won't suck! Until next time! The author you'll all wanna kill after a few more chapters's out. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**The wedding is here! So congrats again to TheFrozenSnowflake who guessed my name correctly. She's gonna appear in the epilogue! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I didn't think people would actually read this in the first place! Enjoy! Aggan.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazel's POV

After a really long and tiring makeover, I was finally put to bed yesterday. The weird thing is that they didn't allow Gus to sleep with me. I wonder why.

I wake up the next morning, feeling fresher and more energetic than I've ever been and then get dressed. I change into the outfit that Kaitlyn picked out for me last night before going to her room. I knock on her door quietly, scaring that there's Isaac in there. Thankfully he isn't. Not long after I knocked, Kaitlyn opens the door fully dressed. She observes my outfit then smiles widely.

" I know this would look good on you!" I nod and she steps out, closing the door behind her. We go back to my room and she orders me to sit still while she packs my things. I sit on the edge of my bed and watch her packing. She finishes just after 10 minutes without even breaking a sweat!

" Hey, Kate, where's Gus? And Isaac too." I ask her.

" Oh, they're downstairs in the lobby I think." I'm at the door when she continues. " But we won't see them until after we get back so stay." I huff lightly and obey her, turning back to my seat.

xxx no good happens, they just checkout and get in the plane without seeing the guys at all xxx

Unlike all the other times, this time I actually sleep during the flight, probably because Gus isn't here with me. I open my eyes after a great sleep and see Kaitlyn shaking me, telling me that we've arrived home. I smile and we get off the plane. I try to look for Gus and Isaac countless times, but fail eventually. Wow, they've really planned this carefully.

I pass all the security checks with Kaitlyn by my side all the time. We go past the last gate and I seek Gus's parents waiting for us at the waiting line. I see Gus's mom, Emily, holding a sign that says " My soon-to-be daughter-in-law and her best friend", and Gus's dad holds one that says " My one-legged son and his blind best friend". I have to stifle a laugh when I read the signs.

Then without a question, I follow Gus's mom and Kaitlyn to the car, leaving Gus's dad stands waiting for the boys. I know they are up to something, but I'm not sure what, so I just remain silent and don't ask anything. The whole ride isn't silent at all. Gus's mom and Kate talk about every girly thing that I don't know about, like dresses, makeup, fashion brands, etc. I still keep quiet and zone out, thinking about Gus every few minutes. The question that keeps appearing in my head is " Does Gus know about this?". I bet he does though.

When we stop, I realize that we're at MY house. The door opens as we arrive at the doorsteps. I'm in shock when I see that my mom was the person who opened the door.

" Mom? I thought you said you'd be home after I do?"

" Yeah, about that, sweetie, I lied." She laughs nervously, scaring that I'll be mad.

" It's okay. Glad you're back!" I say and hug her. She then smiles at me before stepping aside and let us all in. We go upstairs to my room and Kaitlyn opens her makeup bag, which is huge by the way. I sigh and sit down, zoning out again, leaving my best friend, my mom and my soon-to-be-mother-in-law doll me up for something I'm still not sure what.

- An hour later -

Kate finally finishes putting on my makeup with my and Gus's moms help. But they ban me from looking at myself in the mirror whatsoever. I'm getting more and more suspicious now. Gus's mom and Kaitlyn then leave the room, my mom hot on theirs heels after telling me to put on some casual clothes. I quickly put on a mint-colored T-shirt and white pants before running downstairs. Kate is standing by the door when I reach the last step. She looks to me and shakes her head.

" Your face looks gorgeous, while your clothes aren't. I'm going to buy you a whole new closet later. But we don't have time for that now. Let's go!" She squeals excitedly and then I follow her out to her car, letting the moms drive in my dad's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as I start to see the familiar road leads to the St. Pier Church ( AN: I'm not Christian, so forgive me if I have anything wrong.), I notice a black handkerchief inside Kaitlyn's bag. She stops the car in front of the park's entrance and tells me to turn around.

" Put this on. Make sure they cover your eyes, or else it'd ruin the surprise." She orders me. I carefully put on the blindfold then step out of the car. I feel Kate links her arm with mine before leading me to God-knows-where.

We walk for a while until we get into a room. I'm about to huff out of annoyance when Kaitlyn takes off the blindfold. The first thing I see isn't Kaitlyn, but a beautiful long white dress hanging on top of a mirror.

" So I should tell you by now, that we're at your wedding."

That explains everything.

" Did Gus plan all this?" I almost gasp.

" Yeah. He picked the dress too!" She replies simply. I'm about to get teared eyes when Kate stops me by saying

" No, no, don't you dare destroying my masterpiece." I laugh and she joins me. The she helps me change into the wedding dress that Gus picked for me. When we walk out of the room, I'm meet with my dad wearing a dark blue suit. He smiles when he sees me. I return that smile before taking my place next to him I front of the big wooden door.

" Are you nervous?" My dad asks gently.

" Not really." I answer truthfully. I'm scared that I'll be tripping over my dress, but I know Gus will be there to catch me if I ever do. My dad just gives me a kind look before taking a blue crown-shaped hair pin from his pocket.

" This was my mother's hair pin. She wore it on her wedding. Your mother also wore it on our wedding day, so as a family tradition, it's your turn to wear it today. This is the combination of something blue, something old and something borrowed." He says as he places the pin on the vail. I'm on the verge of tears right now, but I hold it back.

Then the door opens. I see lots of relatives, family friends sitting on both sides of the aisle. We start walking in slowly until we get close the priest's stand. At that moment, Gus turns so he's facing me, he looks as handsome as he'll ever be. Black suit, blue shirt, black. His death suit. But now it's his wedding suit. I smile at the thought.

" Hi." Gus says when I stand beside him.

" Hi." I say back, smiling widely at him.

" Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We gather here today to celebrate the union of these two young people, Augustus Jonathan Waters and Hazel Grace Lancaster." Father Green, our priest says, before continuing his speech.

" Who give this woman to this man?"

" Her mother and I do." My father says proudly, almost crying.

Then he asks us to face each other to say our vows. Gus starts first.

" Hazel Grace Lancaster, I've loved you ever since you came by my house that blessed day after we met at Support Group. You made, are making me love more and more everyday. I don't know what I'd be doing know if I hadn't gone with Isaac that day. I love you so much, and I can't wait until I can officially call you my wife. You make me laugh, you sometimes make me cry, but I don't care about any of that, as long as I have you there beside me. This vow could have been longer, but I'm too happy to say anything nice. Good words have already been put to use in the proposal so I'm just gonna stop now. I love you so much." He finishes and everyone laugh. We laugh too, but I can't help but letting a small tear roll down my cheek. Gus does the same. When it's my turn, I start off nervously, looking straight into Gus's ocean blue eyes.

" I'm not a mathematician, but I can say this: There are infinite numbers between 0 and 1. There's .1 and .12 and .112 and an infinite collection of others. Of course, there is a bigger infinite set of numbers between 0 and 2, or between 0 and a million. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. A writer we used to like taught us that. I know that we all don't have much time, because like you always say, oblivion is inevitable, but every infinities have its own good. Our infinity might not be long, but to me, it has always felt like forever. My days are numbered, all of our days are, but Gus, my love, you've made every of my days worth living. Augustus Jonathan Waters, I love you and thank you for making my unbounded set of days valuable." Gus gives me his goofy grin and nods.

Just then, Father Green speaks up.

" Do you, Augustus Jonathan agree to take Hazel Grace Lancaster to be your lawful wedded wife, to always be there through thick and thin, through happiness and sorrow, both sick and healthy, rich or poor till death do you apart?"

" I do."

" Do you, Hazel Grace Lancaster agree to take Augustus Jonathan Waters to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through ups and downs, through light and darkness, both sick of healthy, rich or poor till death do you apart?"

" I do."

" Does anyone here, with any reason, find that these two person shouldn't be together?"

No one says anything. We smile at each other. But Father still waits, until Isaac literally screams from his place on the other side of Gus

" Oh, come on, are you serious? Just let them get married for Heaven's sake!" I chuckle while everyone just laugh.

" Alright, then. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Augustus, you may kiss the bride."

" Finally." I hear Gus mumbles before wrapping his arm around me and pulls me into him. Our first kiss as a married couple is a whole lot better than how I imagined it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We take a break for half an hour before serving everyone dinner at the huge garden behind the church. As we're eating, a handsome looking guy steps up to the stage and tap his glass with the microphone.

" Hello everyone. I'm William Waters, Gus's cousin. I'd like to make a toast. Gus, cuz, we've been really close ever since we were born, I guess. But I've been away all this time in Iraq, therefore I couldn't give my wishes for your wedding day sooner. I'm here now, so I wish you to have a great marriage, like my wife Elise and I have, with miss Hazel there. Cheers!" His speech was short, but Gus loves it, so when Will steps down, Gus immediately rushes over to give him a man hug.

Then people after people take turns making toast to us. Dinner is over before I can even notice. Then the band that Kaitlyn picked go on stage and start playing different songs. I'm standing laughing with my old highschool friends when my dad comes and we dance the " father-daughter" dance. It's been a while since the last time I danced, so I enjoy it very much.

I dance with my dad a couple more songs until Gus takes me away from my dad by asking me for our first dance as husband and wife. I lock my fingers with Gus's when the song " Just The Way You Are " is played. We dance like crazy kids with sugar high or something, but I love every moment of it. Today has been one of the best days I've ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clock strikes 8.p.m when Gus leads me to a car.

" C'mon Hazel Grace, our honeymoon awaits you." He squeals in a girly way. I laugh and Kaitlyn puts an enormous suitcase in the back of the car. I look at it with horror.

" Both of you guys's clothes are in there. Bunch of cash too, in case there isn't enough stuff to wear." She winks before closing the back and push us in the car.

" Willy and Lucas are going to drive us to the airport." Gus says as he closes the car door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We talk about all kinds of things on the way to the airport. Will and Lucas both wish us a good trip as they wave goodbye.

" Where're we going?" I ask Gus, holding his hand tightly.

" Paris." He replies before kissing me.

" I love you." I say.

" I love you more. Okay?"

" Okay." _What did I ever do to deserve him?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I**s it good enough? **

**The next chapter isn't going to be nice, and the chapter after it isn't either. So plz don't kill me bcos I still have part 2 of the end to fix it. Please review, follow and favorite! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I had writer's block. I assume I did an awesome job since you all loved the wedding? I did a great job didn't I? Just kidding! For all those who want me to write about their honeymoon, I'm sorry to say that it won't be included in the sad ending ( which are chapter 9 and 10). When I get to the happy ending part, I'll write about their honeymoon later! Okay? And thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited both me and my story! I'm so so so so so sorry about this chapter. Plz don't come to Vietnam and kill me in my sleep. Thank you!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A week later -

Augustus's POV

We've just come back from our honeymoon trip in Paris and it was awesome. Hazel Grace and I spent most days sightseeing, talking and doing the frickle frackle. There was just one time, on the last day before we went back, Hazel Grace found out that she's pregnant with our child so we spent that whole day just talking and daydreaming about our new little infinity.

Now we're sitting in Kaitlyn's living room, waiting to tell her and Isaac the news.

" So, you have something to tell us?" Kaitlyn asks, sitting down. Isaac takes his spot next to her.

" Yes. I'm pregnant!" I screech. They all give me a sarcastic look.

" Just joking, jeez. Hazel Grace is, not me!" I fix my sentence. Kaitlyn squeals unsurprisingly, and Isaac just smiles.

" Congrats! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Kaitlyn says, fake wiping an imaginary tear. We laugh and all of us launch into a long conversation about babies, nursery, Doraemon, Pikachu, etc. After a really long while, Hazel Grace and I excuse ourselves to go back to my house and tell my parents. Her parents already know since they were the ones who picked us up from the airport.

xxx this is the last warning, if you hate the sad ending, you might as well as skip this and go drink some milk then come back after a week or so xxx

Third person's POV

After leaving Kaitlyn's house, Gus and Hazel hold hands and go to the car. Just then, Hectic Glow blares on the radio. They laugh and start joining in with the band.

" How do you think we could tell your parents without freaking them out? I mean, your mom almost had a shock after your PET scan, right?" She asks, still holding his hand tightly in her palm. He nods, gulping slightly.

" But hey, maybe she won't get that mad, cause she had me at 19 soooo..." He says, dragging the so.

She looks at him even though he was driving, and nods.

Just then she notices a blinding light from her side. She's just about open her mouth to tell Gus to speed up when she feels something pushing her with powerful force. She turns her head to look at Gus, to see that he has a bleeding head and wet-teared face. The last thing she hears before slipping away was her name forming on his lips.

" Hazel Grace..." And then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Augustus's POV

I feel blood streaming down my forehead, but I don't care. I try desperately to push through the airbag to get to Hazel Grace even though the distance was just an arm length. Then I see her, still as beautiful as always, with closed eyelids and the corner of her mouth twitches upwards, but instead of the pale white skin she has, her skin is now covered with cuts and shattered glass. She isn't breathing.

This is all my fault.

" No, no, no, no. Please, Hazel Grace! Please, please, please wake up! Wake up for me? I love you. Okay? Okay?" I scream but it just comes out like a whisper.

I check for her pulse again to see if it was still working, even a slightest bit. But there was no pulse. None. She really is dead. And her death is my fault.

My fault. My fault. My fault.

_Mine, mine, mine. _

If in the ER they rate your pain on a scale of ten, then this must be a hundred. I look down and see a piece of sharp glass stuck in my chest where my lung should be.

' At least I still get to be with her again.' I think in my last moment. I tighten my grip on her hand and bring it to my lips. My chest is bursting right now but I don't care because I know that I can't live anymore. Not without her. I kiss her hand and close my eyes.

Hazel Grace Lancaster, my best friend, my wife, my life, my everything is the last thought in my head before I let go and slip away, chasing her into Somewhere.

xxx hate me? Oh, and it's **not** his fault! xxx

Kaitlyn's POV

Hazel and Gus left an hour ago. I'm sitting with Isaac and we're waiting for Hazel and Gus to call. They've promised to call and tell us about Gus's mom's reaction. Just then, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID. Mrs. Lancaster. I'm pretty sure that this isn't going to be good. I pick up, trembling a little.

" Hi Mrs Lancaster." I try to say cheerily.

" H-hi Kaitlyn. Uh- uh... it's about Hazel...a-and Gus." Now I'm panicking. She almost never stutters.

" What is it?" I ask her frantically.

" They- they...di-died." I can't hold back my tears anymore.

" Thanks for telling me. I'll see you later." I manage to get out and finish the phone call. Isaac must notices me crying because he scoots closer and puts his arm around me.

" What was that?" He asks kindly.

" Hazel and Gus...di-died." He collapse on the bed, pulling me down with him. I snuggle into his chest and we cry with each other until we both have no tears left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A week later -

Their funeral is today. I can't believe it has been a whole week since I last saw them. Isaac is still crying when I fix his black tie. I put on a simple black dress with a long black coat and tie my hair up into a bun. I don't care how I look today.

When I see mrs Lancaster, I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, both of us sobbing hysterically all over again. As we settle on our seats, the priest walks up to the podium set near their grave.

" I was the one who married them." He starts off. " I didn't think that I'd be the one who would eulogize them at their funeral too. I didn't know them long so here's Mr. Isaac Burton." He steps down and Isaac takes over.

" Hi, as you already know, I'm Isaac. I was Gus's best friend and Hazel's second best friend. My girlfriend Kaitlyn is Hazel's first. To me, Gus was like a brother and Hazel was like a sister I've never had. They were great friends. Gus let me threw a tantrum in his room without complaining, Hazel let me ranted about my ex Monica but didnt say anything. I'm blind, but since I heard about the death of my two best friends a week ago, I've been telling myself this constantly : ' There's nothing, no one except for Kaitlyn left for you to see with robot eyes.' And that's true. If years from now scientists come to me and ask me to try any kind of robotic eyes on, I would tell them to screw off, and never return again. Because I don't want to see a world without Augustus Waters and Hazel Lancaster. They were like colours in my black vision and now they're gone. All I have left now is Kaitlyn. Our love was created by them so I'd always have a piece of them with me. Thank you for listening." He nods at no one directly and steps down. I reach out my hand for him to grab and we turn back to our seats.

After his speech, people give all kind of eulogy for Hazel and Gus. Even Peter Van Houten gave a speech.

As the funeral passes by, I realize how much I really love Hazel. I regret all the times that I ignored her and didn't spend my time with her. I know my mistakes now.

After almost everybody's left, I hold a white lily in one hand and an orange tulip in another. I out the lily on Gus's grave.

" Goodbye Gus. I haven't known you for long, but you were a great friend. You will always be missed by Isaac and I and your family." I whisper.

I turn to Hazel's grave, which is placed right next to Gus's. I put the tulip on her grave.

" I know this is abnormal but I also know that this is your favorite flower. So goodbye Hazel. I'm so sorry I wasn't the best of friends you had. I know that now. I hope your with Gus, happy in Heaven or Somewhere. You'll always be loved by your parents, Isaac and I. I miss you. You were like the sister that I never had. _Goodbye Hazel_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If you love this chapter, plz tell me. Next chap is the epilogue for the sad ending. Am I heartless if I say didn't cry when I wrote this?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I've been gone for so so so long! I'm working on a really big writing project and it has taken up most of my time! So sorry! Anyway, next chapter is the happy ending! So hold on!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaitlyn's POV

Ten years ago I lost my best friend. My husband lost his best friend that very same day. Yes, I said husband.

Isaac proposed to me 5 years ago, right after he graduated from a special college for blind people. We got married just a month after that. After Hazel and Gus passed away, somehow Graham became closer with both me and Isaac, which made Alicia my best friend now.

" Hey, Kate, are you in there?" Isaac knocks on the bathroom door, breaking me out of my trance.

" Yeah, still here. I'll be out in a minute! Can you ask Alicia to dress Shaun up for me?"

" Sure. Are you sure you're okay?"

" I'm good, really." Then he doesn't say anything which tells me he's left. I look down at the white stick in my palms and breath out a sigh of relief when I see a little plus sign.

I stand up and twist the lock of the bathroom door.

" There you are. We thought something happened to you in there." Says Alicia as I walk out. She holds Shaun tightly in her hands.

" Mommy!" He screeches when he sees me. I laugh and pick him from Alicia. She smiles and says

" Okay, I'm gonna go and put my dress on. Be quick, Kate." Then winks. I nod and put Shaun down.

" Sit here, baby. Let mommy get dressed and then we'll go to auntie Alicia's wedding, yeah?" I blow a kiss on his cheek. He giggles and turn back to play with his stuff dinosaur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Father Green, the man who hosted Gus and Hazel's wedding, their funeral, mine and Isaac's wedding, is marrying Graham and Isaac today. After silencing the people, he steps on the podium and starts speaking.

" We gather here today to join two wonderful people. I guess you all have been familiar with my speech, because y'all always meet up with me every 5 years." Everybody laughs. " Anyway, back to business. You are all here to day to celebrate the union of Graham Lance Burton and Alicia Minerva Priestly." Then the door opens and Isaac, with Alicia holding on his arm, makes his way down the aisle. Alex and Alicia's parents died 3 years ago in a car crash, almost exactly the same way Hazel and Gus did. But we all have agreed on not to mention them today.

Alicia stands next to Graham and gives him a quick nod.

" Who gives this woman to this man?" At this, Alex straightens and says proudly.

" I and our parents in spirits do." I can see the siblings trying hard not to cry.

Then Ali and Graham exchange vows and share their first kiss as a married couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner party for all the guests of the wedding has just ended, and now I'm helping Alicia bringing her suitcase to the car. Before both of them get on the car though, I tell them to wait and go get Isaac.

When I get back, they ( minus Isaac) look at me expectantly. I take a deep breath and take Alicia and Isaac's hands.

" I'm pregnant! Again." They all have a happy look on their faces and Graham and Alicia give me bone crushing hugs.

" That's great! I'd love to stay and talk about it, but hey, the plane to Venice ain't gonna stop and wait for us to chit chat! But we'll buy gifts for you when we get back. I promise!" Graham exclaims as he takes Alicia's hand and give me one last hug. Ali just nods in approval and says her goodbyes. Then they leave.

When I don't see the sight of their car anymore, I turn to Isaac and kiss his cheek.

" Are you happy?" I ask, a little nervous. I see a tear rolls down his cheek before he nods and kiss me full on the lips.

" Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" I ask, leaning my head on his shoulder. He kisses my head before saying " Girl. I need a little girl to inherit all her mother's good nature." I smile and kiss him again before our 2 and a half years old son call out for us.

xxxxxxxxxx 10 years later xxxxxx

Just as Isaac's hope, our baby was a girl. She has all my features: brown hair and hazel eyes. But she isn't a small baby now. Our Eira is only 9, but she's one of the smartest kid I've ever known. Sometimes she's even smarter than her own brother, but she's a little shy. She's really talented, singing, dancing, playing guitar and drums, but she never lets anyone sees her talents.

During their honeymoon, Graham knocked Alicia up and they soon had a cute little girl name Elizabeth. Though they're just cousins, but Eira and Lizzy get on so well that most people think that they're blood sister, and Lizzy's the only person that Eira opens up to.

Today's Hazel's birthday, and unlike every other year, we celebrate it this year. I'm setting the table when I feel a tug on my shirt. I turn and see Eira wrapping her arms around me.

" Are we having guests over for dinner, mom?" She asks quietly.

I shake my head. " No, honey. But your aunt and uncle and Lizzy are coming, and they aren't guests."

" What's the occasion?" She asks. For a nine-year-old, she's way too curios.

" You'll find out later. Now go play with your brother, I bet he has something to tell you." It's true. Over the summer, Shaun has gotten a new ' friend ', Wendy. She's really pretty, and they are both oblivious to the fact that they like each other. Eira nods and goes to find her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinner, we have our normal chit chat, all through the meal. When everyone has finished, I bring out dessert. It's the ice-cream we had the day before Hazel and Gus's wedding. Hazel told me it was the best dessert in the world and Gus said the same. While they were on their honeymoon, I asked Lidewij for the recipe and started trying to make it on every special celebration.

Isaac eats the ice-cream and his eyes water. I know he still remembers it. Everyone gives me compliments on the dessert. Alicia seems to notice Isaac's expression so she looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

" It was Hazel and Gus's favorite food." And she nods, understanding. Then all the kids look at us. Shaun's the first to speak.

" Who are Hazel and Gus, mommy?" I know I have to tell them one day, and I guess today is that day.

So I end up telling my kids, my brother and sister-in-law, and my niece all about my best friends. It was a really eventful dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Super crappy chapter, but I don't feel like writing a chapter without Hazel and Gus ( and whose fault is that? LOL ). Anyway, I'll try to update sooner next time. Plz REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late updates! I only got one review for last chapter, and some people unfollowed/unfaved this story! I mean, yeah, I know my writing sucks but you know I'm always open for critics, right? Anyway, enjoy the happy ending.

*Warning: Hazel might be ' a little ' OOC.*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazel's POV

The flight to Paris wasn't very eventful. We watched " The Notebook " and " PS I Love You " and I fell asleep right after the second movie.

It still feels kinda weird to me, actually having to breath without the cannula stuck in my nose, but without Philip, I can finally enjoy the lovely fresh air of Paris's evening. At the airport, right after we pick up our luggage, I see a beautiful blond-haired girl, her arms hooked with a tall guy with brown hair. She looks so familiar. ( Tris and Four, lol ) I was just remember her and about to call her name, but Gus beats me to it.

" Haley. Over here!" He shouts, making me jump slightly. She looks startled, but finally makes eye contact with us.

" Hazel, Augustus, you guys are here!" She exclaims as she and her boyfriend make their ways towards us. Haley was an exchange student from France, whom made friends with Gus and I when Gus was in the hospital for his scheduled checkup. She worked as a nursing intern there for about 2 months. But she knew about Gus's plan on proposing to me ( well, as does everybody).

She reaches us and gives each one of us a tight tight hug.

" I can't believe you finally grow a pair and ask her! I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding. Congratulation on the marriage anyway." She says in her thick French accent as she pats Gus on his back. Her dad is American and her mom is French, but she takes up all her mom's good nature.

" This is my boyfriend Christian, he moved here from Australia an few months ago. We have school almost every morning, but I'll use my spare time to hang with you guys if possible. I'd be your tour guide too, if that's fine with you?" She asks gently.

" That's more than fine. We'd love for you to be our guide, but you don't necessarily have to spend every minutes with us, since ya know, we have 'stuffs' to do too." Gus laughs out, putting air quotes on the word 'stuffs' and winks at me.

I push him and laugh with the others.

" Alright, let's settle you guys in your hotel." Haley claps her hand and leads us to her black and blue Porche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We make small talks throughout the ride about music, surprisingly to find Christian is also a huge fan of Hectic Glow, and Haley occasionally singing to songs on the radio. About half an hour later, we arrive at the hotel ' Monte Carlo '. ( don't judge me. I know absolute nothing about France, I just take the name from the movie, that's all.) Everything in this hotel looks so fancy. Red uniformed-porter, receptionists in white dresses, chandeliers hanging on the ceiling of every corner.

" How can you afford all this, Gus? We don't have any wishes left, either do any of our friends." I ask in disbelief. Gus just smiles and puts his finger on his lips.

" Not telling." Then he winks.

" Anything for my wife." I'm supposed to be mad because of that, but since all if these are so perfect, and I know that he'll tell me eventually so I just wait and wrap his arm around me as we sit on the cozy sofa near the reception table.

" So, I'll see you two later. Here's your key. I'll be back tomorrow for breakfast since we both have tomorrow off, we can eat at a cafe or a small breakfast restaurant, whichever floats your boats. So, bye!" She waves and Christian nods at us.

" Bye, Haley." We wave back at her.

Then the porter comes and take our luggages and put them in his fancy trolley.

There isn't anyone in the elevator so I'm not surprised when Gus puts his left hand around my waist and cups my face with his right hand. I feel him smiling into the kissd so I do too. When the elevator doors open, we stumble to our room, magically managed not to break off the kiss.

One thing leads to another, I bet you know what we did that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up the next morning, once again snuggled into Gus's embrace. I quickly untangle myself from him and step into the bathroom.

I take a quick glance at the mirror and realize, I'm late. Only for two days, but better be sure, right?

I consider calling Haley, but as I check behind the mirror cabinet, I find a box of pregnancy tests.

Wow, people must do it a lot here.

- 2 minutes later -

I pick the purple white plastic stick up, wondering what's the result.

A small purple plus sign in the middle of a circle.

I'm pregnant.

What's Gus gonna say about this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gus's POV

I wake up, smiling before feeling cold where Hazel Grace should be lying. I first panic for a moment but then I notice that the bathroom door is closed, so I breath out a sigh of relief. I get dressed and knock on the door.

" Hazel Grace, are you okay in there?" Concern fills my voice.

" Yeah, I'm okay. Be out in a minute." Her answer comes out a bit shakily.

She opens the door, eyes watery. Shit, did I do anything? Did the tumor return? Did...

" I'm pregnant." She cuts off my thinking trance.

That sends a shocking feeling all over me. But then it quickly turns me ecstatic.

I pull Hazel Grace into my arms and lift her up, spin her around while laughing. I guess the world could sometimes be a wish granting factory after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Filler because idk anything about France. Please F&F, review and PM or review about famous places in France which isn't as common as Eiffel Tower or river Sence ( did I spell that correctly?) anyway, review!

and I didn't edit it so sorry if I make any mistakes!


End file.
